


Rae of Hope

by perilpetrol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, Death, Elements, F/F, Hope is precious, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I really hope no one hates this, Mages, Magic, PTSD, Rae is done TM, Sad Backstory, Souls, The characters are v old, The title is a pun btw, even though it's not fanfiction, gaaaaaaaaay, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilpetrol/pseuds/perilpetrol
Summary: The world has largely forgotten those with magic, leaving us free to do whatever we wish with lives that are far too long and memories that are far too short.Death follows me like a disease, tearing apart everything that could possibly make my life worthwhile and slowly corroding my morals, my mind.She isn't trying to save me, she can't.Only I can do that.





	1. Job to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If you found me because of "It Started on the Dance Floor" Thank you for giving my Original work a chance!  
> If you didn't, I write an Undertale Reader insert and if that's something you think you would enjoy, I encourage you to check it out, it would mean a lot to me.  
> Thank you! ^w^

I awoke to a banging sound on my door, followed by the shouting voice of my oldest sister, Primula  
“Rae Trinidad, if I have to break this god damned door down so help me I will, get up, and get ready, you can’t just spend another day lazing around in bed,” I groaned and rolled over, the prospect of getting up and facing the world did not fill me with any joy. I pulled my sheets off and rolled out of bed, treading wearily to the door, careful to avoid clothes and books strewn about the floor. I opened the door to find Primula staring at me with an icy look in her blue eyes  
“Finally, you're up, I thought I was gonna have to get out the air horn,” she said, chuckling, I rolled my eyes  
“Yeah, yeah,” she laughed at my flippant tone and walked away, her red hair swishing around her waist, I growled at her retreating figure. My sister cared about me, I knew she did, but she acted as if I would never do anything if she wasn’t there to motivate me. Which was true, but it still annoyed me. I walked into the kitchen to see Gia, and Marina, my sisters. Marina smiled at me as I walked in, her hazel eyes sparkling.  
“Morning sleepyhead, did Pri drag you out of bed too?” She asked, tucking a stray brown curl behind her hair  
“Pri always has to drag her out of bed, she won’t listen to anyone else,” Gia said with a small smile, calmly sipping a cup of tea.  
“True,” I said, Pulling a bowl and a box of fruit loops out of the cupboard “But then again, you could argue that I have the least reason to get up in the morning, I deserve some beauty sleep, I mean, you just play with water all day, and you frolic in the woods,” There was a bite to my words, I hated what I did and all of my sisters knew it.   
“You more then anyone should know what happens when we are away from our element for too long,” Gia said, I scowled into my cereal  
“Doesn’t mean I have to act like I enjoy it,” I grumbled, Gia was about to remark, but, just then, Pitch raced through the kitchen, laughing like a maniac, and clutching a bow and arrow, she was followed closely by Selena, who was screaming at her  
“Give me my bow back right now Penelope! This is not a joke, I swear to god I’ll rip your larynx out and feed it to the pigeons!” They both ran out the opposite door and I snickered. A few seconds later, Haven timidly entered the kitchen, glowing wings fluttering nervously behind her.  
“D-did Pitch and Selena come through here?” She asked quietly, I pointed to where they had ran off too, Haven nodded and left to follow them. I finished my cereal and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink.   
“Are you heading out?” Marina asked, I nodded  
“Yeah, don’t want to listen to another speech about my ‘slacking off’” I said, Marina jumped up and followed me as I walked to the door  
“You need to stop pushing yourself so hard, you got home at like, two-thirty last night? And it’s seven, you deserve some more rest,” She said, concern in her eyes.  
“What else am I gonna do? Drink? Watch TV? It’s not like I’m really good at anything else,” I sigh, briefly pulling my Scythe into existence, checking the blade against my finger and making it disappear once more.   
“I’ll try to get home before everyone else is asleep, ok?” I promised, gave my sister a quick hug and walked to the main entrance hall, stopping to quickly slip my feet into classic combat boots. My first stop, as always, was to Pitch Black the dance club/ my client meeting place my sister Pitch owned. It followed my sisters tastes to a T, black marble floors and walls, gold silk curtains that let in just enough light to make the place feel as though it was constantly dusk. There was also black lace covering the round tables scattered around the cavernous building, a, suprise, suprise, black candle in the middle of each. I slipped behind the bar, I was early to our meeting so I have a little bit of time to make myself something to drink, and start fixing myself something. I was just about to bring the glass to my lips when someone walked through the front door.  
It wasn’t my client.  
I knew what my client looked like, and they didn’t look like.. Like this. A tall, curvy young woman, radiant brown curls stuffed under a little knit cap, and golden eyes sparkling with curiosity. She didn’t seem to notice me as she looked around the club, so I cleared my throat loudly, causing her to jump slightly  
“Our hours are on the door,” I said flatly, the light brown skin of her cheeks turned slightly red  
“I’m sorry, my name is Hope, I’m h-here about the help wanted sign on the window, I called in and the woman I talked to said to come in for an interview today at this time,” She looked nervous as she walked over to me and handed me a slip of paper with shaking hands. I read over the paper and saw the words “Interview at Pitch Black for 8:30, waitress position” I sighed,  
“Do you happen to remember who you spoke with?” I asked, she nodded  
“She said her name was Penelope,” Her voice was a little shaky, obviously nervous, I chuckled  
“Of course she would do something like this,” I muttered to myself, then gave her a wry smile  
“Looks like I’m going to be you're interviewer today, first question, drink?” I motioned to the bar. She looked confused  
“What?” She tilted her head at me like I was a difficult puzzle  
“The question was simple Honey, do you want a drink or not because I-” I drained my glass in two gulps, letting the cool burn roll down my throat  
“-Could sure use another one,” I flashed her a small grin.  
“Just a glass of water, if you don’t mind,” She said as she took a seat at the bar, I shrugged  
“Suit yourself, but I’m getting me some hard liquor,” I got my drink and her water and swung around the bar, hopping onto a seat next to her.  
“So, got any previous experience?” My tone was casual, but I sat up a little straighter, commandingly, Hope nodded  
“I’ve worked at two other restaurants previously, quit both so I could move here,” She said, obviously glad that I wasn’t just going to kick her out. I continued questioning her for a little while, standard interview stuff, did she have a criminal record, what times would she be willing to work, how much did she expect to get paid, and so on. Eventually though, the conversation took a more casual turn and I have to admit, when I had walked out of the house that day, I certainly didn’t see myself sitting in the bar, laughing and drinking with a stranger. It surprised me just how funny she was, once she got over her initial nervousness she started cracking jokes and throwing out puns like a master, I hadn’t laughed as hard as I did then in weeks. Eventually, the first trickle of staff started arriving, and I realized that it was almost noon, when they would start opening up for the lunch rush, paying no attention to me, but eyeing Hope curiously. What, had Pitch not told anyone there would be an interview today?   
“Hey sis, I didn’t expect you to still be here,” Pitch was behind me when I turned, a questioning look on her face  
“Well you'd shouldn’t schedule interviews for eight thirty in the goddamned morning if you're not gonna be here,” I retorted, she had the sense to at least look embarrassed  
“I can’t believe it, I completely forgot the waitress applicant was coming in today,” She slapped her forehead in a “silly me” gesture, “You interviewed them for me though right? What do you think?” I loved my sister, but she tended to talk about people as if they weren’t in the room, I motioned to Hope  
“Well Hope seems like the perfect fit for this place, I suggest you hire her,” I kept my tone casual but was secretly really hoping she would agree with me, beside me, Hope smiled, clearly pleased I had recommended my sister give her the job. Pitch looks at me strangely, then turns to smile at Hope  
“When can you start?” She asks, Hope squeals in excitement, and shakes Pitch’s hand energetically  
“Will tomorrow work?” she asked, voice filled with excitement, Pitch nodded and Hope squealed again “You won’t regret this, I promise,” She said, then waved goodbye to us both and left.  
“Ok, what the hell was that?” Pitch asked as soon as she was gone  
“What are you talking about?” I raised a brow at her, confused  
“Do you know how many times that you’ve “Interviewed” people for me and flat out rejected them?” I shook my head “Twenty times Re, twenty freaking times,”  
“Then you should learn to be on time for interviews,” I retorted, she snorts  
“Not the point, what was so different about this one?” I shrug, and gulp down the rest of my final drink  
“I dunno, seems competent enough to do the job properly, had experience, plus, she’s… I dunno, nice? And funny? And easy to talk to? And I think she would like it here?” Pitch smirks at me for a second before bursting out laughing, nearly doubling over with the force of it  
“What?” I asked, frowning  
“Y-you have a goddamned crush on my new w-waitress!” She cried, still cackling like a crazed woman  
“I have only known her for a few hours, how could I have a crush on her?” My voice was several octaves higher, this was getting ridiculous. Suddenly, Pitch grows serious  
“Didn’t you have a meeting this morning?” She asks, and I cursed  
“I totally forgot… whatever, fucker didn’t even show,” I growled, Pitch smirked again  
“Maybe you were so busy staring at your lady crush you didn’t even notice them,” She coos, I didn’t even hesitate, just gripped her soul with a mental hand and pushed her off her seat, she fell onto the floor with an indignant yelp  
“Hey! You can’t do that shit just because you're annoyed with me,” She said, standing with a scowl “Especially since you didn’t have that meeting today,” My turn to scowl, then grumble  
“That was for a different client, I still have a few jobs lined up for tonight, why do you think I’m drinking at noon? I’m mentally preparing for what I have to do,” I lightly jumped off the bar stool and headed for the door, Pitch called after me  
“Remember, you promised Marina you’d be home for dinner! Bring your girlfriend!” She yelled after me, I flipped her the bird before venturing out into the cold, december air.  
***  
I hadn’t been lying to Pitch when I said I needed to mentally prepare, even though murder wasn’t something you really could mentally prepare for I at least wasn’t going to be sober that’s for sure. I pulled out my cell phone and pulled out a picture of my target. Trenton Macalloy, 20 years old, accused of child molestation and physical abuse, never convicted, why? Because he had the money to pay off everyone he could and the clout to keep it hidden. Monsters like him made my skin crawl and I have to admit I was even looking forward to this a little bit. I located him easily, my hunter's senses (Tracking device I had put on his car) leading me to a upper class bar on the rich side of town, I got in easily enough, little charm, flash a couple hundreds, bam! Instant access. I instantly walked to the bar and ordered a glass of wine, I know, more drinking but I would have stood out otherwise. I found my pray fast, feeling up a drunk girl on the other side of the bar, I sneered. God, he disgusted me. I got comfy in my chair and waited, one hour, two, three, until he looked suitably trashed and wavering on his feet. I then set my empty glass on the bar and walked out and into the alleyway. After another half hour he came stumbling into my line of sight, and I smiled briefly before slumping over and giving out a pitiful wail. He took the bait and turned towards me just as I thought, when the sight of me, vulnerable and weak in the alley cut through the alcohol induced fog, he smirked and sauntered to my side drunkenly.  
“You alright darlin’?” He slurred, kneeling beside me, I shook my head, quivering  
“Please help me,” I whispered, his grinned widened to Cheshire proportions   
“How about we help each other sweetheart,” He pulled me deeper into the alley, I pretended to struggle, and he pinned me against the wall by my neck. I kept up the charade until he started pulling at the bottom of my shirt and then struck. Brining my knee up quickly, sending sprawling to the ground in agony, then pulling him up by his shirt and slamming him against the opposite wall. Now he was the one who was pinned. He started to fight against my hold weakly, dark eyes widened with fear and shock  
“Hey! What are you doing!? Let me go!” He croaked through his restricted windpipe, I shook my head slowly  
“Did you listen to Susie when she told you to let go?” I asked, and all the remaining blood seemed to drain out of his face at the mention of his past victim “Or when Leigh did? Cara? Me?” I was practically growling now “You should have been a little more careful when you were choosing victims Trenton, because there is a very angry father out there who knew how to get in contact with me, knew what to pay me, to make you disappear. Poof! Like you never existed,” By this point I think he might have wet himself out of sheer terror  
“P-Please, I’ll do whatever you w-want, pay you-double whatever he did! Just let me go!” He started pleading, bawling. I looked at his face and laughed, shaking my head in condescending mirth  
“I’m afraid you misunderstand, He offered me a great sum of money to kill you, I refused it, because I don’t need a monetary incentive to take you out,” My face immediately turned serious once more “Enough Monologuing, I’m bored with this,” And then I pulled my scythe into view and sliced it in a fluid upward arc, severing his carotid artery, letting him die quickly. After he stopped twitching I knelt down beside his corpse and funneled my magic into his body. He quickly started decomposing until he was little more than a pile of dust, and finally until it looked as though he hadn’t been there in the first place. I stood and wipe my hands of his remains, a rolling feeling in my stomach threatening to eject all the alcohol I had managed to consume this … afternoon? Man my sense of time was wonky. I forced the scythe away, still humming with deadly energy, and stumbled out of the alleyway, acting every bit like the inebriated party girl I wanted people to think I was. I called myself a cab after walking a few dozen blocks away from where I had confronted Trenton and gave him the address to another bar, I sighed in exasperation, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Another One Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hands are stained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/

It made my skin crawl, how I was able to brutally murder a man in a back alley and then call down a cab like I had been up to nothing more harmful than downing a few too many tequila shots. What disgusted me even more though was how good I felt afterwards, none of the usual tension in my chest or pounding in my head. I felt, ironically, more alive, and it only came at the cost of another's life. I dryly chuckled to myself and rested my head against the window of yet another cab, waiting , ignoring the quiet buzz of power burning in my veins, making me energized. We pulled up in front of the house and I stepped out, subtly checking my watch and seeing that it was now midnight.   
“Damn it,” I swore under my breath, remembering the promise I had made to Marina, to be home before everyone fell asleep. Well, it certainly sounded like everyone was asleep which meant I had broken my promise, again. I didn’t even know why I even tried to keep it. I walked into the dark house quietly, pulling off my shoes and setting them neatly next to the door. Padding into the kitchen I flipped on the lights to the dimmest setting and set about making something edible for dinner, since I had missed eating with my sisters. I pulled out everything to make a sandwich and haphazardly assembled it, eating it without really tasting it, it was just a means to an end after all.   
After my undoubtedly pitiful dinner, I tripped blearily up the stairs and into my room, collapsing on my bed and passing out.   
***  
I attempted to move forward, but my limbs refused to obey me, I tried to yell out into the oppressive darkness, but my throat felt constricted. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breath, I could barely think, and all around me was blackness. I tried to summon up some fear at this, some anger at being stuck in this empty, oppressive…. Nothingness… but I couldn't, I just felt numb to what was happening around me. I knew, like I always did, that if I stayed in this oppressive darkness for too long, it would consume me, swallow me whole, destroy any tiny hint of light and worth I had managed to keep in the black hole I called a soul. I knew all of this, but I couldn’t muster up any of the energy left to care. Maybe I’ll get lucky I thought, maybe I’ll just cease to exist, die in my sleep, at least then I won’t have to make the decision myself. I knew this thought process was self-destructive, but I was getting sick and tired of the near-constant guilt and self hatred weighing me down, I didn’t deserve the life I had, much less the right to take life from anyone else. Yet that’s what I did, I stole life away from those I narcissistically deemed unworthy of it, just to lengthen my own relatively unending one. Like I deserved it, like I mattered. If it had just been me, I would have gave up a long time ago, but my sisters wanted me Alive for some reason, and I didn’t want to hurt them, even if I didn’t understand them. I was succumbing, I realized then, letting the darkness seep under my skin, and into my veins. I fought even harder to wake at the thought, I couldn’t care less about myself, but I would have to put on a front for my sisters, so they didn’t see how close I was to just giving up. All of a sudden, I woke with a quiet gasp, skin slicked with sweat, blankets on the floor next to my bed where they had obviously been kicked off some time during the night. I curled into myself, quietly shuddering as I tried to push down the lingering numbness from my nightmare, eventually I couldn’t ignore the disgusting, cold feeling running up and down my spine and I got out of bed, shakily walking to my bathroom and turning on the shower. Whenever I woke up from a dream like that, which was more and more frequently, I would only feel some semblance of normal once I had a chance to try to clean the gross feeling away. I stripped and stepped under the warm water, letting it run over me and wash away the ache that almost threatened to swallow me whole. Soon, though, it wasn’t enough, it was never enough, I still felt gross, dirty. I picked up a sponge, dumped some soap on it and started scrubbing at my skin, then I started scrubbing harder, harder. I didn’t notice how hard until I started bleeding, the suds turning pink with blood. All of a sudden the sharp, stinging pain broke through the numbing fog of my head, centering me. I stop and stare at the soap run of, leaving ugly, torn patches of skin in it’s wake. I slowly slide down the side of the shower and stare at it unblinkingly, tears rising unbidden in my eyes. Which was supremely stupid, I wasn’t sad, or angry, or scared, and yet I started crying, like a child  
There was a soft knock on my bathroom door, I could barely hear it over the water, and Marina’s voice, foggy with sleep, came through  
“Rae, are you ok? Why aren’t you asleep? It’s three in the morning,” I tried to talk through the lump in my throat but I couldn’t, so I just pulled my knees close to my chest and hoped she wouldn’t push it. She did, of course  
“Rae? Are you in there? Did you fall asleep in the shower again?” I had done that a couple of times before, waking from a restless night of little sleep and then passing out in the shower, so it wasn’t a baseless question, I still didn’t respond.  
“I’m coming in,” She said, and the door swung open a second before I croaked  
“No!” My voice heavy with emotion, I saw her silhouette pause in front of the shower curtain  
“Rae? What’s wrong?” She gently pulled back the curtain and gasped when she saw me, sitting in the bottom of the shower, gripping my injured arm tightly, tears running down my face, my breathing labored and short. She turned off the water and pulled me out of the tub, sitting on the floor with me and rocking back and forth, like she used to do when I was little and would wake up from a particularly bad nightmare. Eventually she got up and grabbed a towel, drying me off gently as I continued to silently cry, helping me redress in my sleep clothes before pulling me back onto her lap. We were both silent for the longest time before she gently pulled my arm away from my against my chest and looked at it, it had long since stopped bleeding and now just looked red and inflamed, she sighed quietly  
“In the morning, I’m going to get Pri to look at this, make sure it doesn’t get infected,” She said, and her tone left no room for argument, so I nodded wordlessly, just accepting. She gripped my chin slightly and tilted my face so I was looking at her  
“You really scared me just then,” She said quietly “What in the world happened?” I didn’t answer her for several seconds, just stared at her left ear, then I shook my head  
“Bad dream,” I mumbled, she scoffed  
“A bad dream wouldn’t have made you curl up and sob in the shower, much less do this,” She motioned to my arm, her tone un-amused, then it softened “Please Rae, you can tell me everything,” She said as she pushed a lock of black hair behind my ear, I looked into her eyes and saw worry mixing with the hazel. I got up and pulled her up with me  
“You couldn’t help sis, I just have to deal with it on my own,” I sighed, giving her a weak smile, she looks like she wants to argue, but she just kisses my cheek and walks out of the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to the hall  
“Come get me, next time you have a bad dream like that, I would rather not have to find you like that again,” She said quietly, and I nodded, though I knew I probably wouldn’t, I didn’t need my sisters knowing just how truly fucked up I was. She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone I slumped onto my bed and stared at the stars Solas had painted on the ceiling in glow in the dark paint when I was little and scared of the dark. I wasn’t going to go back to sleep I knew that, but I would wait until I knew Marina was asleep again and head to Pitch Black, they were open until six so I had some time. I stayed there, unmoving for half an hour, before getting up, throwing on some clothes and walking quietly out of the house. Maybe I would see Hope there again, I thought to myself, I Hope so. I snickered a bit at my internal pun and continued walking.  
***  
It turned out that Hope was, in fact, working at the bar that night, Pitch had apparently wanted her to start as soon as possible, and Hope agreed. When I walked into to the club, she waved to me as soon as she saw me, waving me over and greeting me excitedly  
“Rae, right? It’s great to see you again!” I grinned at her bubbly welcome and sat on a barstool  
“Heya Hope, how are you liking the new job?” I asked, she beamed at me  
“I really like it so far, everyone’s been so nice to me, polite, even the customers,” She sounds really surprised, like she hadn’t expected it, I snort unattractively, my sister had a strict policy on respecting her staff, you hit on them, or treated them in a derogatory manner? You were forcefully removed from the club and never allowed back.   
“Well, if anyone acts disrespectful, tell Pitch or me, we’ll take care of it,” I chuckled, she smiled at me, then frowned  
“While I’m glad to see you, why are you here at four-thirty in the morning?” She asked, leaning over the bar slightly, I shrugged,  
“Couldn’t sleep, wanted a drink,” She tilted her head, then jumped up  
“Well, what are you in the mood for?” You I almost said, but I didn’t, I was done with one night stands that left me feeling more guilty and disgusting then fulfilled, so I just smiled at her  
“Whiskey on the rocks, double,” I said, and she giggled,   
“I’ll go get that now,” She said, flashing me that bubbly smile again and walking away to get my drink. A few moments after she left, a tall man in a business suit sat next to me, bald head shining in the club lights  
“You are Rae Trinidad, are you not?” He said, and I arched an eyebrow at him  
“Yes, and you are?” He smiled thinly and held out his hand for me to shake  
“Jack Mclovin, I was referred you by a close friend, was told you took the jobs others don’t,” I scowled internally, great, a potential client. On the outside though, I flashed him one of my most charismatic smiles, kind, with just a touch of mischief  
“You heard correctly, what do you need me to do?” I practically purred the words, my entire demeanor changing from slightly annoyed to playful and teasing. He slid a thick manilla folder towards me, and I opened it, scanning the first page quickly. Brendon Quic, a third generation drug kingpin with a six figure price for his capture and arrest, I had been sent after several of his men over the years, but never after him. I handed the file back to Jack and gave him a wide smile  
“Meet me here tomorrow, same time, we’ll set some sort of price then,” I said, and he nods, looking visibly anxious, sweat dripping down his temple and hands trembling. This was not the demeanor of a man who wanted to be where he was, this was the demeanor of a man who wanted to get the hell out of dodge. I didn’t question it though, it wasn’t my business, all I had to do was set up the meeting and do the job. Just then, Hope returned with my drink, flashing me a confused look when she saw me with the man. I smiled at her and took the drink, downing it in one gulp, like a fucking lady. After she left, I turned to my client and motioned to the bar  
“That’s all I need, if you want to order something,” I said, my tone professional, he shook his head  
“I have somewhere I need to be, I’ll meet you here tomorrow,” he said, and I nodded  
“See you later Jack, oh, and do be careful,” my voice lowered until it was almost a growl  
“I have a strict no backstabbers policy,” He paled and hurried even faster out the door. I sighed as soon as he left and slumped on my stool. God I hated the dog and pony show I was forced to put on with clients, but it was necessary to ensure no one tried to fuck with me, it hadn’t failed me yet. I closed my eyes, so I didn’t see Hope walk up to me, I did however, hear the clink of a glass being set down in front of me. I looked to see a mug filled with a dark liquid in front of me, coffee  
“It looks like you need this,” She grinned halfheartedly, worry etched into the lines around her eyes, I drained the glass quickly  
“You're not wrong,” I stated dryly “Though something a bit harder would not be turned down,”  
Her eyes sparkled mischievously  
“What, like a dick?” She asked, and I almost fell off the stool form the sudden bark of laughter that escaped me  
“I was talking about alcohol,” I said dryly, though the sentiment was overshadowed by the fact I was still giggling, she winked and slid another glass across the table, this one filled with alcohol, I drain that one just as fast. When I look back at her, Hope is studying me with undisguised concern  
“What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow “Do I have something on my face?” She blinks and quickly shakes her head  
“I was just wondering who you were talking to earlier, it looked like he was bothering you,” She leans over the bar a little, and I lean back. I never liked anyone in my personal space, even if I trusted them, I fought to keep my voice lighthearted  
“Nah, I work in Bounty Hunting and he’s a potential client,” I said, shrugging “Kinda an asshole, but, then again, I usually work with assholes,” Hope giggles at that, Then surprises me by hopping over the bar  
“Whatcha’ doing?” I asked, she smiled  
“It’s five, I’m off,” She shrugged, sitting next to me at the bar  
“Shouldn’t you be getting home then?” I arched an eyebrow, she shook her head  
“Would rather stay here and get wasted with you, sounds like more fun,” She flashed me a radiant grin, and I felt my cheeks get noticeably warmer, I attempted to shrug it off  
“Ok, just so you know, I’m terrible company,” I said, she scoffed  
“I find that hard to believe,” she said, waving down another waiter and ordering us some more drinks  
“Well you’ve never seen me drunk,” I shot back, she snorted  
“Honey, the only two times I’ve seen you, you’ve been at a bar downing hard liquor like it was water,” She stated dryly, I laughed  
“Yeah, but I still wasn’t drunk, trust me, you’ll know when I’m drunk, I get introspective and shit,” I gestured with my newly acquired drink for emphasis, she smirked at me  
“Yeah, well, when I get drink, I start flirting with everything in sight, once, I was at a party, and I apparently started making advances toward the furniture several times,” I almost did a spit take I started laughing so hard. How could she do that, just make me spontaneously burst into laughter like that. A few seconds later, I unconsciously rolled up my sleeves, uncomfortably warm in the stuffy building, forgetting about mess I had made of my right one during my episode in the shower. Hope let out a quiet gasp when she saw the raw, patchy skin  
“What happened to your arm?” She asked, not with judgement in her voice, but concern. I quickly pushed my sleeves back down  
“Tripped, gave myself rugburn,” I said, shrugging, she looked like she wanted to push it, but she didn’t, just sipping at her drink and glancing at me sidelong. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she got up  
“I should probably head home before I get totally trashed,” She said lightly, then winked “Wouldn’t want anyone to take advantage of me,” My cheeks burned at her words, and she giggled into her hand, Then started pulling at my wrist “Well, come on, I still wanna get wasted,” I tilted my head, confused  
“I thought you said you wanted to go home?” I asked, she gave me an evil smile  
“Yep,” the implications of her words sunk in, and I blushed even harder. She stopped, suddenly worried looking  
“Unless y-you don't want to, of course! God, I should have asked before I assumed, I’m sorry. You probably don’t even like me, I know I’m pretty forward and annoying and-” I cut her off by grabbing her hand  
“Let's go get trashed at your place then,” I said, tone light, she smiled shyly, god damnit now I wanted to pinch her cheek, would that be weird if I pinched her cheek? I got up and we walked out the door, stopping to retrieve her purse and jacket from the back. I followed her to her car, a little robin's egg blue bug, and she opened the passenger side door for me, I pretended to curtsey and she laughed. I had decided by this point, that I really liked her laugh and wanted to hear it again. When we both got in the car, she started it and heavy metal started blaring out of the speakers, I laughed as she scrambled to turn it off, her cheeks turning a light pink.  
“S-sorry, I forgot that was still on,” She stammered, I shook my head  
“No, don’t be sorry, I just wouldn’t have thought you’d like metal,” I said, she nodded shyly as she pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive to her house  
“I like listening to it in the car,” She said quietly, like it was shameful, I just nodded to the radio  
“If you want to listen to music you can, I don’t mind,” I said, and she immediately perked up, turning the radio back on but turning it down a bit so we could talk.  
“So,” She started “You're a bounty hunter huh? What’s that like?” She looked over at me with an honest expression on her face, like she genuinely wanted to know, I shrugged  
“Honestly, it’s mainly dealing with a lot of drug related crimes and property damage cases,” I said, forcing a light tone “It’s actually pretty boring most of the time, but I’m good at it, so it makes good money,” I mean, it was mostly true, I am a licensed bounty hunter it just isn’t my main job. After a few more minutes of comfortable conversation, Hope turned into the driveway of a small, cute little suburban house. She got out, and, before I could do anything, walked around and opened my door for me. She gave me a little smile as I got out  
“I know it’s not much, it’s just me after all, but I hope you like it,” She said, sounding a, little nervous again. I gave her a reassuring smile  
“It’s adorable, very you” I said and she looked relieved, she had apparently brought other people back here and they had clearly been less than subtle when expressing their distaste for the tiny house. We walked in and I was immediately hit with the light scent of vanilla that permeated the front room, it wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, very much the opposite, so I didn’t comment. On the outside, her house had seemed quaint and simplistic, the inside was largely the same, with warm red and brown colorings, fluffy couches and potted plants scattered about the many end tables and windowsills. I took it all in then promptly sprawled on the couch in front of the TV  
“So,” I started “Where do you keep the good booze?” She chuckled, then walked to her kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of rum  
“This good enough?” She asked playfully, I sat up quickly and nodded, reaching for the bottle  
“Gimmie,” I said, and she rolled her eyes and sat next to me, passing me the bottle. I took a long sip while reaching for the remote,   
“Any preferences?” I inquired, raising a brow at her, she shook her head and stole the bottle from me, taking a decent sized gulp  
“Nah, just something I can laugh at,” I nodded at that, flipping through the channels until I landed on an old re-run of the Adams Family, deciding this was vastly appropriate I stayed on that and we slowly drained the bottle while laughing at the crazy antics the strange family got themselves into.   
I don’t know when I fell asleep, probably around six in the morning, but the next thing I knew I awoke to find myself slumped over on Hope’s couch. I tried to move but found there was a weight on my shoulder in the form of Hope’s head, apparently, we had fallen asleep watching TV and drinking and sometime during the morning she had fallen like this. I gently moved her so she was stretched out on the whole couch and got up, groaning internally when my head started throbbing at the movement. 100 years of existence and I still obviously didn’t know my own limits. I figured if I was feeling this bad, Hope would probably be worse, so I got out the Advil and a cold glass of water, and put a kettle on for tea. All of which took longer than it should have because I didn’t know where anything was. Just as I set the cups down on the small kitchen table I heard a groan of pain from the living room. I looked over to see Hope curled into a ball clutching her head in pain. I snickered lightly, but took pity on her and walked over with the water and advil. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head slightly, scowling until she saw what I was holding, then she smiled guiltily at me and took the medicine.  
“How can you look so chipper,” she said a few minutes later as we were drinking the tea I had made “It feels like a freight train ran full speed through my brain,” I shrugged  
“I drink a lot, I mean, hangovers are a bitch, but I just don’t let it affect me” She shook her head at that, then, obviously regretting that move almost immediately, groaned and rested her forehead on the table.   
“I drink as much as the next single broke waitress, that doesn’t mean I’ve built up any sort of tolerance to hangovers,” She semi-growled, I giggled quietly as I sipped my tea  
“Maybe it’s cause I drank water, did you drink water?” I asked teasingly, she flipped me off while still keeping her head on the table, I rolled my eyes and got up, washing out my mug and setting it in the washing machine. She watched me through squinted eyes  
“You leaving?” She asked, I nodded,  
“Gotta get home before my sisters walk up, they get worried when I’m not there,” I walked to the living room and pulled my shoes on  
“How many sisters do you have?” Hope asked, head tilted, hair frizzy, I shrugged  
“Eight, including me,” She looked surprised at my answer, most people were, apparently having eight siblings was a rare occurrence   
“I have two, brothers, and even that’s nearly unbearable, you have eight? How do you put up with each other?” She looked incredulous, I laughed  
“Only just, you working tonight?” She nodded “Good, see you then,” I winked  
“Wait,” She stopped me “How are you going to get home?” I thought about this for a few seconds  
“Walk most likely, why?” I really hoped she wasn’t going to-  
“I could give you a ride?” She offered, I cursed internally, I did not want to have to deal with my sisters right now, and I knew they would be pushy enough as it was seeing as I had been out basically all night, I didn’t need them questioning who I was with. So I shook my head  
“Nah, I’m good, need the exercise anyway, thanks though hun, you're sweet,” I flashed her a blazing smile, one I crafted specifically make people comfortable around me  
“I’ll see you tonight?” I asked, as I was walking out  
“See you tonight,” She responded. I turned and left, closing the door behind me.  
****  
I walked up to the house to see Marina pacing along the porch, I cursed, I had hoped to get back before anyone woke up and found me missing. When Marina spotted me, she stormed up to me and threw her arms around me in a hug, which surprised me, I thought she would be angry. Then she let go of me and I saw the look of frustration and worry in her eyes  
“Where the Hell were you? I wake up worried because of how I found you last night and so I go to check on you right? But guess what, you're not there, not even a text about where you were going, I don’t even think you took your phone!” Both of us jumped, when, a few seconds later, we heard Primula’s voice from behind us on the porch  
“How did you find her last night?” Pri stared down at us with one immaculate brow raised, dressed in her scrubs, she must be going to work. Marina looked at me apologetically, no, don’t you dar-   
“In the shower having a panic attack,” Marina said quietly, it didn’t matter, Pri still heard, she bristled  
“What? Rae, what have I told you, you can’t keep it from us when you have these attacks,” she growled, great now she was pissed  
“I had a bad dream, I can’t wake you every time,” I said just as scathingly, I was pissed too, It wasn’t any of her god damn business how I coped  
“What are you talking about, it’s not like you have nightmares every nig-” I cut her off then  
“Yes, I do,” Both of them stopped talking, just looking at me with wide eyes, and I realized just what I had admitted. I walked into the house quickly, pushing past Pri and ignoring when she tried to call me back. I stalked up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me. I pulled my phone off the charger, Marina had been right, I hadn’t taken it with me, and turned it on. All of a sudden I was hit with a barrage of incoming texts, most of which were from Marina, but two from different unknown numbers, I opened the first to find a message from Hope  
(9:15 am)  
Hope: Hi! This is Hope, Pitch gave me your number, so I just wanted to thank you for helping me through my hangover this morning :P  
(9:30 am)  
Rae: No problem, HOPE to see you again.  
I smiled at how even in text she maintained her energetic nature, then turned to the other message, this one was much less pleasant. All it contained was an image, a picture of a bloody and broken corpse lying in a warehouse, and four words  
(5:30 am)  
BLOCKED: Quic sends his regards

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to work on this when I don't have enough inspiration for ISODF and vice versa, so it might have an even more spotty update schedule.


End file.
